The Truth Game
by StarryTian
Summary: Taking a game out of a magazine, Beast Boy decides to play it with Raven … Beast BoyxRaven. [oneshot]


Title: The Truth Game

Authoress: StarryTian

Summary: Taking a game out of a magazine, Beast Boy decides to play it with Raven … Beast BoyxRaven. one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't really want to. Whoever owns them right now is doing a SUPER GREAT JOB at it! Yeah! (_-applauds-) _

Dedication: Arius Kei- AWESOME AUTHORESS WHO GAVE ME THIS IDEA!

* * *

Beast Boy peeked around the Main Room, double-checking that nobody but Raven was there. He ran the list through his head again: Starfire- at the mall. Robin-with Starfire. He smirked a little at this. Duuuuuh, of course. Cyborg- getting his spare parts fixed. Raven-…well…. He peeked in the Main Room again. There, on the couch. Reading her ancient book.

Taking out his _Teen_ magazine, he quickly skimmed the page again and re-read the instructions and willed himself some luck. '_Alright, here goes…'_

The green changeling stepped confidently in the room and sneaked up behind the unsuspecting sorceress. Positioning his head right beside her left ear, he whispered, "Hey Rae."

She jumped a little, and looked almost directly at him. "What?" she snapped. "I was in the middle of a good part!" He couldn't help but notice Raven shifting the book a little away from him.

"Dude, that's a boring _ooooollllllddd_ book, Rae! What's so good about that?" He grinned and skillfully jumped over the couch, plopping himself on her right side.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's good. And don't call me Rae."

"Oh yeah? Lemme see!" Ignoring her warning, Beast Boy reached across and attempted to grab the book from her. '_A little flirting never hurts…'_

Raven widened her eyes a bit and blushed the tiniest bit when his hand flopped dejectedly on her exposed thigh. "Get away!"

"Heh, not a chance! C'mon, I just wanna see what's so good about an old book!" he whined, lifting up his hand and attempting to grab it once more.

"Beast Boy, GO AWAY!" In her haste and embarrassment, the book slipped from her hand and fell on the ground.

Seizing this opportunity, he immediately transformed into a snake and slithered to the carpet below, morphing back to a human again. He quickly grabbed the book and sat on her right side this time, reading aloud. It was a difficult task, given that Raven was constantly trying to snatch the book away from him.

" '_What's his name?' 'Bingley.'_," Beast Boy frowned. Was 'Bingley' supposed to be some powerful sorcerer or something? " '_Is he married or single?'_ Wait… what the heck?"

"Nnnrrruggh!" Raven struggled. "Beast Boy, give it _back!"_

Using his hand that wasn't trying to restrain her, Beast Boy hurriedly flipped the pages of the book.

"Hey, who's Darcy? And… Elizabeth?"

"Azarath… Metrion… _Zinthos!"_ Suddenly, a black aura encased the book, ripping it from its cover.

Beast Boy held the ancient cover up to the light, trying to read the summary. "Dude, this has nothing about Elizabeth and Darcy! I think the book company is like, faulty or some… thing…"

His voice trailed off as he looked at the book Raven was holding. "'_Pride and Prejudice'?"_

Raven quickly looked at the book in her hands, and then her eyes darted to the ancient cover in Beast Boy's.

"Oh Azar…" she moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Wait a second…" he put two and two together. "WHOA, RAE, YOU LIKE _ROMANTIC_ BOOKS? And you use this COVER … as… a…. COVER!"

She merely started to bang her head against the book.

Beast Boy chuckled. He _never_ would've thought that Raven, the famous Goth Titan, would've liked these kinds of books! '_Heh, makes my job easier!'_

"Awesome."

Raven lifted her head in confusion. "What?"

"I said 'awesome'. All boys like a romantic! Well… at least I do." He thought for a second; then looked slyly at his teammate. "Soooo… wanna play a game?"

"No, Beast Boy, I don't want to play a game," she said, her voice a little muffled from the book. "Lemme guess. You're going to spread this all around the city and by tomorrow, everybody'll will know that I like these… books, right?"

He looked at her strangely. "No way! I'm _so_ going to keep this between you and me!"

Raven looked back at him. "What's the catch?"

"There _is_ no catch…well…one!" He grinned again, showing his fang at the corner of his mouth.

The dark telepathic girl groaned. "I knew it."

Beast Boy turned to face Raven, and blew her hood off. "You have to play a game with me!"

Startled at the hood-part, Raven fumbled around with her cloak and decided not to put her hood back on, for some strange reason. '_Can't be worse that what he just figured out…'_

"Sure."

"That was easy!"

"Don't push it."

"Alright, alright," Beast Boy struggled to remember what the rules were. "Umm… well, it's called… a…ermm…._something_….game…" he finished somewhat lamely.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Great. Sounds like fun."

Beast Boy hastily waved his hands in front of him, hoping to regain her attention. "Wait! But that's not all! Umm… oh yeah! After every word or sentence I say, say the first thing that comes to your mind, got it?"

She nodded. It actually sounded pretty… interesting. "Mmmhmm."

"Ready?" he looked her straight in the eye.

For some reason, Raven looked away. "Whatever."

"Green."

"Ummm…y-, I mean, grass."

"Favorite color."

"…-uh..-pin-… BLUE."

"Tree."

"Uh, uh, uh.. bark!"

"Dog."

"….uh.. Soto!"

"Love."

"mmm..! Malchi--… I mean, nothing!"

Beast Boy sighed. "You're answering them too slow! Nevermind. I'll go find someone else…" he made to pretend-leave, hoping that Raven would fall for it.

"Wait!"

He smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Can we… try that again?" she asked tentatively. She had no idea why she was trying to so hard to play this game with him. After all, it was dumb…in a strangely fun way.

He turned around. "Naw, you're not fun enough. Dude, this game's only fun if you're relaxed!"

She looked at him with a determined look in her eyes. "Try me."

Trying to hide his growing anticipation, Beast Boy sat down again. "Alright, and this time, remember to be relaxed!"

"Yeah, okay."

"Sky."

"..blue!"

"Tights."

"Robin!"

"Stupid."

"..mh…no one."

"Sweet."

"UH.. giant chicken!"

"End."

"..of the world!"

"Heart."

"Mmm..! Beas-- Uh… stupid object that doesn't mean anything!"

The green changeling stood up again. "Raven, you're not relaxed enough. Nevermind, I'll---"

"NO!" she stood up too and faced him. "I. Want. To. Play." A little intimidated by the hard, glazed look of determination in her eyes, he sat back down again.

"Uh..yeah, okay. We'll do that."

She nodded curtly and awkwardly sat back down. Raven had no idea why she was being so persistant. It's just a stupid game! But still…"Y-Yeah…uh.. go on."

Unintentionally, Beast Boy moved closer to her, and Raven let him.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Last time, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go!"

"Flower."

"..pretty!"

"Trigon."

"…hatred."

"Car."

"…Cyborg!"

"Lack of girl skills."

"Totally Robin."

"February."

".. uh, Valentines Day!"

"Halloween."

"Scary!"

"Go."

"…Titans."

"…Crush…"

"…uh…you!"

Beast Boy grinned.

* * *

A/N: All thanks to my friend, Aruis Kei. She's the one who introduced me to this game. It's so addicting! All you have to do is ask a personal question at the end, and ITS SO FUN!

TRY IT!

And I know I'm like, the 100th person to say this, but SEND A LETTER TO CARTOON NETWORK! Season Six probably can still be saved!

Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318

That's the address.

HAPPY ALMOST HOLIDAYS!

Over and out,

StarryTian


End file.
